Another way to end up in Chicago
by tinadolphin
Summary: A story about how Ben and Ray meet, how Meg and Ben meet and now Ben ends up in Chicago. You will meet many of the Due South charachters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 - The boys**

Benton Fraser was 12 years old and lived with his paternal grandparents. His grandfather had just retired from the RCMP and his grandmother ran the library in the small town in the north of Canada. Two years had passed since Ben first came to live with them after his mother had passed away, sometimes it still hurt to think if her they had been close as Ben's father was stationed in the Northwest territories and only came home for a couple of weeks every three months or so. He loved his grandparents but they were quite old. Almost every day after school he helped his grandmother in the library and often you could see him sitting down reading a book. Ben had always been a quick learner and was a straight A student. A couple of nights in the week he went to the junior club of the RCMP he had gotten bored with the scouts already when he was nine, at the RCMP he got to learn much more. His grandmother wasn't too pleased with it her husband had all his life been an officer and so had both her sons. The youngest Ben's uncle Thomas had tragically fallen down a steep mountain and gotten killed. And her oldest Ben's father Robert had chosen to be stationed in the rough part of the country.

The spring was here and Ben was looking forward to the weekend. The first camp of the year was coming up. He loved being outside and couldn'txfa wait until he'd turn 16 so he could join the RCMP academy instead of a normal collage. It was only Tuesday but after school Ben went outside to chop some extra firewood so his grandfather didn't have to in the weekend. After that he tended to his hiking boots so they wouldn't leak and started to check his camping gear. This first camp they would stay in tents but the big camp in the summer they'd build their own shelters as the hiked along the nature. This year would be the first year Ben would be on the two weeks long camp.

**Later in the summer...**

Ben was out in the woods he had walked along a familiar trail and passed one of his favorite sites a spectacular waterfall. It was a bit chilly this day so he hadn't taken a swim like he usually did. On his way back he heard someone scream and rushed towards the person. He saw a boy in his own age laying under a tree that he'd probably fallen out of. They boy had on a pair of cut off jeans and a t-shirt with the Chicago PD's emblem printed on it and on his feet were a new pair of Nike's. The boy looked a bit Italian to Ben. "Hi there, what happened?" Ben asked.

Ray Vecchio just three week's shy of his 12th birthday looked up "Oh nothing" he said and wouldn't admit to the Canadian that he had fallen out of the three.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me" Ben said and pointed to the boy's leg that was bruised and probably sprained or even broken. He knelt down and put his small backpack on the ground "Let me take a look" he said and put his hands on the boy's leg.

"Ouch" Ray said and pulled the leg away "It's nothing. I was just resting before I was going back" he tried to get up but the pain in the leg was 'killing' him.

"It looks sprained or even broken to me. Please let me help you" Ben said and looked around for something to splain the leg with. He had some torn up rags in the backpack to tie them up with.

"Do you know what you're doing" Ray asked as he saw Ben rumbling around for suitable sticks.

"Yes I do" he stood up straight in his back "I'm Benton Fraser of the local junior club of the RCMP with the first degree of medical care" that meant that he had been taught the basics in splaining and dressing wounds.

"OK then Benton Fraser of the local junior club of RCMP" Ray said with a slight mocking voice "Tell me what you plan on doing"

"I plan to splain your leg with some sticks and rags I've got in my backpack and then help you into town and to Dr. Baker's office" Ben answered and kneeled down by the boy's leg again. He took out some rolled up rags "What's your name" Ben asked.

"Ray, RayVecchio" he answered.

"Ray, I won't lie to you it will hurt but you will be able to get up afterwards and leaning on me get into town" Ben handed one of his rolls of rags to Ray "You can bite on this" he saw the hesitation and stubbornness in the boy's eyes but got to work.

In secret Ray was impressed by the Canadian he had after Ben put the first stick by his leg put the rolled up rags in his mouth; never had he felt this kind of pain. A short while later with Ben's help he got up but couldn't lean on the leg

"I'd say it's broken" Ben said and handed the boy his backpack "Put this on you're back and then I can carry you back to town" this part of the trail would normally take about 12 minutes for Ben but it would probably be the double now.

When they came into town Ben put Ray on a bench and hailed a familiar car. It was Mrs Anderson his next door neighbor and she helped the boys to Dr. Baker's office. Ben had asked Ray about his parents and left the information to the nurse while Dr. Baker looked at Ray. The doctor came out of the office and asked if Ben wanted to keep Ray company while he called the parents at the motel.

"Of course Dr. Baker" Ben said "But may I borrow the phone and call grandmother so she don't worry" he knew that Mrs. Anderson probably would have gone straight to the library to tell that she'd driven the two boys to the doctor's office.

"Of course Ben, you can use the phone in my office and line two" he nodded towards the door which Ray was behind "And by the way Ben, you did a great job as usual" it was Dr. Baker who did the medical lessons at the junior club.

Rays parents arrived just before the doctor was to put a cast on Ray's leg. Ben had stayed with him all the time. Ray's father was a policeman at the Chicago police and in Italian he started to speak to Ray. Ben didn't understand much but the little he did he understood that he was angry with Ray for climbing that tree. Ray's mother didn't say much but Ben saw the worried look.

Ben walked over to the parents and extended his hand "I'm Benton Fraser, I am the one who helped Ray" he said.

Ray's mother hugged and kissed Ben "Thank you so much Ben" she said and told her that they were staying in town for another week and he was very welcome to come over and keep Ray company.

Ben left the doctor's office and went back home where his grandmother by now had finished dinner. Ben was famished as he hadn't eaten since he ate the sandwich on his walk and carrying Ray back to town had taken some more energy out of him.

During the following week Ben went over to the motel a few times and the last evening the Vecchio's was in town Ben had been asked by his grandparents to invite the all for dinner since they had treated them to a fair share of meals. Besides Ray and his parents it was Ray's two sisters; Sophia age 16 and not happy at all of being dragged to Canada for a family vacation and Francesca the annoying younger one aged eight. Annoying was Ray's choice of words. Ben didn't have any siblings so the two sisters wasn't bothering him very much. Before the Vecchio's left Ben and Ray exchanged addresses so they could write to each other.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RMCP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This is a long one!

**Chapter 02 - The academy**

Ben turned 16 in the beginning of April and by mid-August he started the RCMP academy. Schooling and basic training was what laid ahead for him the next four years then he would do a year or two of fieldwork before he'd be an examined constable of the RCMP.

True to his nature Ben arrives early at the academy, he easily finds the room he's supposed to share with an M. Thatcher. He opens the door and finds a girl his own age standing at one of the beds "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I've gotten the wrong room" he checks the number on the door.

The girl walks up to Ben "I'm Meg Thatcher and you're Benton Fraser aren't you?" she looks at him from top to toes. "I'm the only girl in this class and I told the academy I didn't want any special treatment, I hope it's OK with you that we'll share this room"

Ben was still a bit surprised but nodded "Sure, I'm OK with it" he put his backpack down on the empty bed. "Are you?" he turned around and looked at her.

"Sure, as I said I don't want any special treatment" Meg said.

Ben had never thought he'd share a room at the academy with a girl, and add to it a quite good looking as well. He started to empty the things out of his backpack still in his own thoughts.

"Benton!" he snapped out of it when he heard Meg's voice and turned to look at her "I just tried to say to you that I'm not used to share" she said "I mean I don't have any siblings"

'Oh great' Ben thought 'a spoiled brat' he smiled at her "That's OK, we'll learn together then" he said "I mean..I'm not used to share either" he said. Ben went back to unpacking and then he made up his bed. There were an assembly at five in the afternoon.

Ben and Meg quickly became friends and great study partners, most evenings they sat opposite each other at the twin desk with their heads in books. It was more than once that the other guys teased Ben and since he hadn't 'made a move' on Meg' the others tried, but Meg was cold as ice and soon got the nickname 'Miss Ice'. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in the guys, she just wanted to study and be the best so she didn't have time for dating. Now and then they were a smaller group that had become good friends that went out for a bite to eat or see a movie.

When it was time to Thanksgiving the class had a week off from training, self studies were encouraged so Ben and Meg packed up the books and went back to celebrate with Ben's grandparents. Meg's parents were on a trip to the Caribbean, they didn't know where this interest of the RCMP that their daughter had came from. Ben and Meg got off the buss in the middle of town and put their backpacks on and walked towards Ben's home. He pointed out a few places such as the café, the library, the store that could be useful for Meg to know if she wanted to get out in town, not that the town were that big.

The house were quite as Ben opened the door. They had chosen to travel on the Sunday and usually at this time of day his grandparents were back from church. He looked around for a note or something. Checked the calender to see if they had noted something there about some after church activities. Ben showed Meg to the guest room and then put his own bag in his own room. As he walked down the stairs again he heard a knock on the door, it was Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh Ben, is it you, I thought it was your grandmother that was back" she said and Ben saw the scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mrs. Anderson?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard, haven't they told you?" she asked.

"Told me what Mrs. Anderson?" he asked and lead her inside to sit by the kitchen table.

Meg had heard the knock too and then the upset woman and came downstairs "What's wrong Ben?" she asked.

"I don't know yet" he answered and looked at the older woman "Mrs. Anderson is our next door neighbor" he introduced and went on "Would you please tell me what's happened now Mrs. Anderson"

The older woman looked at the young girl, she hadn't heard anything about Ben bringing a girlfriend back, but again the young girl had a uniform on just like Ben's. "Oh" she sighed "It's your grandfather, they had to call the ambulance, I think it was his heart"

Ben got all pale and sat down on a chair. "When did this happen? Where are they?"

"This morning" Mrs. Anderson said "Just before church and I believe they are at the hospital"

Quickly Ben got up and looked around for the keys to the car, thankfully there were in the drawer just like always "I need to go there" he said and looked at Meg "Will you stay here?" he asked.

"Sure" she shrugged her shoulders "Unless you want me to come with you" she looked concerned at her friend "Maybe I should drive even, you seem upset" she knew that the grandparents were the closest Ben had to a family with his dead mother and his father far away.

"That would be nice" he said and handed her the keys as he helped Mrs. Anderson to the door "I promise we'll call you and let you know what's happened" he said and locked the door behind them all.

As neither Ben nor Meg had had a chance to get out of the uniforms since they got to town they made people turn their heads rushing thru the hospital corridors towards the room where they had gotten to know Ben's grandfather was in. He found his grandmother sitting on a chair outside the room. Ben knelt down in front of her. The older woman had tears in her eyes but she hugged her grandson tightly.

"What happened?" Ben asked now with tears in his own eyes.

"It's his heart" his grandmother said "We've not wanted to bother you, but..." she started crying and Ben sat down on a chair beside her and held onto her.

"You know I'd be here as soon as you'd told me" he said.

"That's the problem, we didn't want to bother you, I know how you've always looked forward to the life at the academy" she said.

Ben looked worried at her "Can I go in and see him?" he asked just as the door opened the Dr. Baker and a nurse came out. Ben got up and shook hands with the doctor "How is he doing?" Ben asked nervously and didn't really want to hear what the doctor had to say since he looked very concerned.

"I'm sorry to tell you Ben, it doesn't look good at all" he put his free hand on Ben's grandmother's shoulder "You can go in and see him though, but" he paused and took a deep breath "I'm afraid it's not looking good at all"

Ben felt a hand on his own shoulder and turned to see Meg, she gave him a quick friendly hug and then she got introduced to his grandmother and the doctor. As Ben went into the hospital room his grandmother turned to Meg. "Ben's lucky to have such a nice friend" she said "I just wish we'd met under better circumstances"

Meg put her hand on the old lady's "Me too, Mrs. Fraser, you go in to Ben and your husband now and I'll wait out here"

Ben's grandfather was very weak, but still he smiled when he saw Ben who sat down on his bed and took his grandfather's hand, it felt so fragile, not at all like as the hands had felt like when Ben was a kid and learnt how to chop wood with the big axe.

Ben had tears in his eyes "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked and knew he'd get the same answer as his grandmother had given him, that they didn't want to bother him.

The old man looked at his grandson "I've lived a full life, I loved my time with the RCMP and wanted you to know it too" he turned to look thru the window and again with a weaker voice started to talk "Is that your lady friend out there with your grandmother?"

Ben nodded "Yes, it's my friend Meg" he followed the old man's gaze.

"You hang onto her" the old man said and closed his eyes.

"Grandfather" Ben said loud but the machines kept beeping as they had before. Ben had been afraid it had been the last he had said.

Ben and his grandmother sat in a chair each on each side of the bed, sometime during the evening he must have dozed off as when he woke Meg was sitting by his side.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm OK" he said and looked over at his grandmother "I don't know about grandmother though" she looked so much older than she had just a few months ago when he had left for the academy.

"I'm here for both of you" Meg said "Shall I go see if I can find some coffee and something to eat?" she asked and went off as Ben nodded.

Ben's grandfather hadn't woken up since he'd fallen asleep after he had talked to Ben and now Ben started to worry, what if he had slipped into a coma or something. The nurse had said he got morphine thru the drip and it made him sleep. Meg returned with coffee and some sandwiches. She offered some to Ben's grandmother but she didn't want any. Meg sat down beside Ben and handed him a sandwich and a paper cup of coffee.

It wasn't the best Ben ever had but it was food at least "Thank you kindly Meg, remind me later to pay you"

Meg put her hand on his "Don't think about it Ben" she looked him in the eyes. It wasn't often she had a chance to look into his lovely green eyes so she held onto the moment. She hadn't realized it until now, but there were something really special about Ben, something mysterious but still she couldn't put her finger on it.

An hour later some machine that was connected to Ben's grandfather started beeping and the room was filled with nurses and a doctor Ben hadn't seen before. Unfortunately there were nothing more they could do for him, he had passed away. They all offered them their condolences. One of the nurses came back and took away needles and tubes and then let the family be alone again. Meg squeezed Ben's shoulder and was to leave the room but Ben grabbed her hand "Please stay" his look said to her and she sat down in a chair while Ben held onto his grandmother to comfort her.

An hour later they were back home, Meg went into the kitchen to see if she could make them some tea, it was in the middle of the night and coffee wasn't an option. Ben's grandmother wasn't as heartbroken as Ben would have thought he to be, but again since they had said that they didn't want to bother him they'd probably been prepared for it. He helped her into the bedroom and Meg came with a cup of tea.

"Now remember just call if you need anything" Ben said to her "I'm just up the stairs" the master bedroom was located on the first floor of the house.

"I will Ben, you're so kind" she softly touched his cheek and looked at Meg "Come here dear" she said and held out a hand "You've showed true friendship today, I'm happy that my Ben's found a nice girl like you" she said as they were a couple.

Ben and Meg left the room and Ben felt old, much older than the 16,5 years he was. Meg lead him to the kitchen where she handed him a cup of tea "Thank you kindly Meg" he said and looked at her with tears in his eyes "This wasn't how it was supposed to be"

Meg sat down on a chair next to him and took his free hand "I know Ben, but sometimes life throws us things and I'm happy I'm here for you" she said and moved closer to hug him.

It felt so nice to hug Meg Ben thought and turned his head. Their lips accidentally met and both pulled back in surprise but didn't say anything. In the same quiet they locked the house up and went upstairs to their rooms. To show her support and let Ben know that she was there for him she took his hand and just held it as they stood there in the hallway. She started to leave but Ben didn't let go of her hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked and she nodded her response.

Ben's grandmother woke up to her new life early as usual the next morning. She wanted to repay the young ones from last night so she started cooking breakfast and as so many times before she went upstairs to wake Ben up. She found him in his room still in his uniform on top of the bed wrapped up in Meg's arms. Meg was too dressed in her uniform. She backed out of the room but managed to hit the board in the floor that made a squeaky noise. Ben woke up and looked straight at her. He untangled himself from Meg's arms without waking her up and joined his grandmother outside the room.

"Good morning" he kissed his grandmother on the cheek "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as expected" she said in response "I've made breakfast" she said not wanting to touch the subject of Ben and Meg sleeping together, although they had been fully clothed and on top of the bed.

"I'll just take a quick shower and change clothes and I'll be downstairs" Ben said and went back into his room to dig out a change of clothes.

When he came back after the shower Meg just had woken up. She hadn't seen him wearing jeans since he had first come into their room at the academy and he looked really hot, they were snug in all the right places "Good morning" she said and stretched and realized she was still in her uniform "I must look like a real mess" she said as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning" Ben said back and sat down next to her "Thank you for everything yesterday" Ben put his hand on hers and squeezed his softly.

"It was the least I could do, you're a great friend of mine and I'm always there for my friends" Meg said and turned to look at him. Again meeting his eyes she was mesmerized by the green color.

Slowly Ben lent forward and brushed his lips against hers. Slowly she parted her lips and let him in for a proper kiss.

Meg pulled away "I better shower and change" she said and got up "I mean..." she looked down at her uniform that she still was dressed in.

"Straight down the hall" Ben said as directions for the bathroom "I'll be downstairs, grandmother has made breakfast"

"I'll be right down when I'm done" Meg said.

Ben's father wasn't reachable and since Ben and Meg had to be back at the academy after the weekend they made all the arrangements and had the funeral on the Friday. Ben was really grateful to have Meg there, she cooked them dinner and supported both him and his grandmother. Mrs. Anderson the next door neighbor came over a lot too and Ben knew the two ladies would keep each other company.

Friday night Ben got into bed just like he had every evening. Half an hour later he was joined by Meg, she hadn't been in his room since that first night. She slipped under the duvet and put her arms around Ben. Ben hadn't been close to a girl like this since two weeks before he and Susan had broken up. Ben hadn't really known why they broke up, they had been together for a year and at that time just two weeks before they broke up they had made love, it had been the first time for both of them.

As Meg laid down beside Ben she snuggled close and put her hands under his t-shirt. Meg was really a very sensitive person and it had been a few tough days ending with the very moving funeral service.

Ben who hadn't fallen asleep yet turned onto his back and turned his face towards Meg. "Hey" he said softly.

Meg didn't say anything instead she rose on an elbow so her face came over his and kissed him. The kiss grew hotter and Ben rolled over so he was on top. His t-shirt was pulled off and followed by Meg's on the floor.

When they were almost naked Ben pulled away "Are you sure you want this?" he asked almost breathless and Meg nodded.

Slow and gently they made love and afterwards fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Ben woke up alone in bed and hadn't it been for the clothes on the floor he'd thought that it all had been a dream. He got dressed and went downstairs to find his grandmother already preparing lunch.

"Good morning Ben" she said "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Sure I am" he said and looked at the old watch on the wall it was 11 am, he hadn't slept this late in years.

"I slept a bit later too this morning. There are some eggs and bacon if you like in the oven, Meg made it this morning. She was up before me" she said and took out the plate of the oven. "I think she went to do some shopping, she wanted some memorial from the stay so I told her to go see the Brown's"

"That's a good choice" Ben agreed and wondered if Meg had done it so she didn't have to face him. With good apatite he ate the food, although it was reheated it tasted divine. Ben looked up at his grandmother who had taken a seat opposite him "Do you want me to stay, I think I can arrange for some extra leave"

The old lady put her hand on her grandson's outstretched one "No Ben, I want you to return to the academy and become the best RCMP constable ever" she paused "Your grandfather would have wanted it, and besides Mrs. Anderson will keep me company" the two neighbors had always been close. "And Christmas isn't far away and you'll be back then?" she said questioningly.

"Of course I will" Ben said "And I hope father will come too, he owes you that" Ben was still a bit crossed that he hadn't been able to make the arrangements to come to the funeral, they had gotten hold on him already Monday evening.

"Feel free to bring Meg back, she's a lovely young woman" his grandmother said.

"I'll see, she's probably got plans with her own family for Christmas" Ben answered.

"Probably" his grandmother agreed "But you can always ask"

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm skipping ahead quite a bit in this chapter.

**Chapter 3 – Everything changes**

Ben and Meg returned to the academy late Sunday evening. They settled back into the shared room and Ben hit the books at once, there hadn't been time for much studying on the break with everything else that had happened. After an hour or so he turned the light off and went to bed. It took less than five minutes before he was joined by Meg.

"Do you think this is such a good idea" Ben said as he felt her hands roaming under his t-shirt "I mean, who knows who can come in here" it was said that for security reasons they weren't allowed to lock the doors when they were in their rooms.

"Where's your sense of adventure Ben?" Meg asked as she nibbled on his ear lob.

They had made love that last night in his old room too. Just before they'd fallen asleep in each others arms Meg had told him that the night before had been her first time.

Ben rolled her over so he was on top and gave her a deep kiss before he went on kissing her on the neck and downwards.

School got busy both with practical and theoretical work and by the time it was Christmas Ben went back home alone and Meg went to celebrate with her parents. Ben had never been really close with his father and it wasn't easy to talk to him. A lot of the time Ben spent helping out with heavy things around the house so that his grandmother would be OK until the next time he came back. He had also made plans for the New Year with his academy friends so it was a rather short stay.

Meg had also returned to the academy for the New Year's party. Not many knew about her and Ben but still they couldn't keep far away from each other and when they bells on the town's churches rang in the New Year they hugged and kissed each other, not bothering who saw.

A week later there was a new bunch of Cadettes that came to the academy and actually another girl so new sleeping arrangements were made, Ben moved out of the room and got to share with another of the new ones, this one looked totally out of place. He was very tall, looked like he had grown it all over Christmas and he was blond. He had a quite funny last name too and Ben hoped he didn't have to spend too much time with Turnbull as his last name was. Ben got to learn that like himself Turnbull came from a family full of RCMP history but alike Ben he wasn't that into it, but not totally uninterested either. Probably he'd end up pushing papers in some RCMP office Ben thought at a time.

Meg's new roommate turned out to be a girl much like herself, they both studied hard and by Easter the girls joined Meg's parents on a trip to New York. Meg hadn't had much time to spend with Ben, besides the time they met in class of course and she missed it a little.

True to himself Ben went home to his grandmother during Easter break. He made arrangements with the local RCMP to do some work there during the summer weeks he was off from the academy, much to get ahead in his training. He was eager to get out and serve his country. Back again at the academy Ben and Meg's relationship changed back to being just friends.

As the fourth year of the academy came to a close it was time to do some basic field work. Ben had thought that maybe he could get closer to his father if he joined him in the Northern Territories so he applied to be put there and got his wish granted. He packed up his things and left.

It was a rough country even in the spring and summer and on the highest mountains the snow never melted at all. He knew his father had a cabin up there and was invited to stay in it. Ben had always been athletic built but with extra work out he had by the age of 20 built up some muscles too and the long walks in the open country was nothing to him. He grew somewhat closer to his father and by the time he had to leave they promised each other to be better at keeping in touch.

Ben spent a weekend with his grandmother before he was due back at the academy for graduation. The last four years had been tough for the old lady and Ben didn't feel good at all about leaving her on her own, but he had to leave, he couldn't mess it all up now when he was so close.

Ben and Meg both graduated with honors, they were two out of fifteen in their class. From the beginning there had been 25-30 young people who had wanted to become a full member of the RCMP, but many had dropped out. Ben had met Meg's parents a few times during the years and since none of his family showed up, his grandmother was too ill from pneumonia to travel and his father couldn't get away as usual, he had been invited to a celebratory dinner in a nice restaurant. Both Ben and Meg were dressed in the official red dress uniform and much like that time when they in the brown working uniform had rushed thru the hospital corridors heads were turned when they walked into the restaurant.

Later that evening Ben and Meg parted with a long hug and promised to stay in touch since they were going very different ways in their fieldwork. Ben was going to return to the Northern Territories, he felt there were something real to do to protect and serve the country and it's great nature.

On his way up north he stopped by his grandmother's house. A bit odd he thought that she hadn't picked up the phone when he had called from the last bus-stop and now the house was all dark. He let himself in and went around to look for her. When he finally found her she was laying in her bed. Ben later got to know that she had peacefully died in her sleep. He made all the arrangements needed and was joined by his father for the funeral. In their will his grandparents had left him the house and he asked Mrs. Anderson to look after it until he knew what to do with it.

Ben and his father worked side by side for some years, the senior and junior officer of the RCMP. From now and then they went back 'home' but their relationship was best when they were up north and walked around the nature not speaking so much to each other. Ben had quickly earned a great respect from their fellow officers and would probably when his training was over get very good reviews.

After returning from a trip 'home' Ben couldn't find his father and their colleagues didn't know where he was either. Ben started the search from the cabin and went on for weeks before he found out that his father had been murdered. Now it was his mission to find the one responsible for this.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Please leave reviews if you read :)

**Chapter 4 – Due South**

Ben followed the leads thru the forest and up and down the mountains to track down the killer or killers of his father. They lead back to the cabin and into the little village. At the head office for the RCMPs in the Northern Territories Ben learnt that the man who had ordered his father to be killed had escaped to America, more precisely to Chicago. Ben hadn't thought about Chicago in years. He wondered if Ray Vecchio still lived there. They boys had written each other quite frequently the first year and then it had been less and less and by the time Ben started the academy they didn't even send Christmas cards anymore.

Ben made all the arrangements necessary, taking time of work, he was allowed two weeks, and finding a cheap and decent place to stay at, he knew that this wouldn't be an easy assignment. It was busy at the airport in Chicago and after letting a number of people who needed the taxi better than himself have it he decided to hike into town. Beside him trotted his half wolf Diefenbaker. They had been partners for almost two years now and at a visit to the vet's Ben learnt that the half wolf probably was deaf but somehow had learnt to read Ben's lips. "Oh come on Dief" Ben said as the wolf sat down "We're already at the city limit" he saw the sign a bit ahead of him. He had tried to hail a cab or two but no one was interested in taking Diefenbaker on board.

The first thing he did the next morning was to check in at the Canadian Consulate, he had promised his superior to deliver a message to his old friend Mr Miller who acted as the Inspector there. With that over and done with Ben made his way towards the closest police department which was the 27th precinct of Chicago. At the front desk he told about his problem to a woman in her mid fifties.

"Wait here, I'll go find you a detective that's available" she turned around

"Thank you kindly, Mam" Ben said. Straight in his back and with his stetson under one arm he stood there looking around, the station was busy this morning. It had been a long time since he last saw this many people at once. A lot of people looked at Ben too, a Mountie wasn't something many people saw in Chicago.

"Constable" the woman returned and called for Ben "I'll take you thru to see Detective Vecchio"

Vecchio, was this Ray's father, that would be a good connection to have, he wondered if the man would remember him.

The woman let him to a desk close to the lieutenant's office. "Please wait here, detective Vecchio is just finishing up with Lt Walsh"

Ben flashed a smile "Thank you kindly mam" he stood by the desk.

"You're welcome" she said not used to that much politeness in one day and went back to the front desk.

Thru the doors Ray saw the tall man in a red suit, he at once recognized it as a Mountie's uniform. 'Mountie's' he thought, he hadn't thought about that boy he met when he broke his leg in Canada over ten years ago, well he counted backwards it was even 15 years ago, it had been just three weeks before his twelfth birthday. He opened the office door and walked into the bull pen.

"Hello, I'm detective Vecchio" he said and extended his hand to Ben who looked surprised.

Ben tilted his head a bit "Ray?" he asked and the detective nodded "I'm Benton Fraser, I believe we've met once before, about fifteen years ago"

"Benton Fraser of the local junior club of RCMP?" Ray asked.

"Well, Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police" he said officially.

"So you did get thru with your dreams I see" Ray looked him up and down "What brings you to Chicago" Ray sat down in his chair and nodded towards the empty one opposite him "Please sit"

Still straight in his back Ben started to tell the story, of course with a lot of more information than needed "And that put me here with you, can you help me?" Ben finished off.

Ray had been taking notes "Let me run some of this with Elaine, to see what's in our system" he said and got up to talk to the civilian aid sitting at a desk a bit away from Ray.

"Hey Elaine, see what you can find out about Drake, he's originally from Canada, but I recognize the name, he might be in our files. Ray then returned to his desk.

"So, you joined the police force" Ben said as Ray sat down.

"Yeah, kind of in my blood" was Ray's answer.

"How is your father by the way, and your mother?" Ben asked.

"My mother is fine and my father passed away, shot down three years ago" Ray answered truthfully. "I remember you living with your grandparents, are they still alive" he saw the answer in Ben's eyes.

"No" Ben shook his head "My grandfather passed away already my first year of the academy and my grandmother soon after my graduation" Ben told. Ben got to think of it had been the right choice to sell the house, but he didn't need both the house and the cabin and since he was almost always working the cabin was the wise choice to keep.

Elaine came with a rather big file "There's quite a lot of info on this guy" she put it down on Ray's desk and looked at the Mountie, she had seen him when he was showed into the bull pen.

Ben looked at her "Thank you kindly, miss..." he waited for her last name.

"Oh, you can call me Elaine" Elaine said blushing and walked back to her desk.

Ray looked astonished at Ben "How did you do that, I've never seen Elaine blush"

"I don't know" Ben said, he was out of practice with women, there were not many around in the little town in the Northern Territories where he worked. The last longer relationship he'd had was the one with Margret. He returned his attention to Ray "So, what does it say?"

Ray read a lot and then got up and put his trench coat on "Come on Fraser, let's take a drive" they went outside and Ray lead him towards a green Buick '71.

Ben had motioned for Dief to come along, the dog had to his dismay been sitting outside the police house.

"What's that?" Ray asked.

"It's Diefenbaker my..." was Ben going to introduce him as a dog or wolf "My dog" Ben decided on.

"Well he looks more like a wolf" Ray wasn't too sure about letting him inside the car.

"To be honest, he's half wolf, half dog" Ben said "And he's deaf, but read lips" he added.

Ray rolled his eyes "Get in" he nodded towards the car "Both of you I guess" he said looking at the dog. When they had driven a bit "Do you have a permit for him" Ray asked.

"I've got the papers necessary to bring him into the country, isn't that enough?" Ben had thought it would be.

"Nah, new laws, all dog owners must have proper papers for their animal" Ray informed him "But I'll help you with that"

"I don't know if that will be necessary, I've only got two weeks to find Drake then I have to return to my position in the Northern Territories" Ben said.

"Drake's a slippery one, it might take longer" Ray said and pulled the car over at a shabby bar "This is one of his hang outs"

For the next week Ray picked Ben and Diefenbaker up at the hotel and drove around town in their pursuit of Drake. Ben had to admit that Ray had been right about Drake being a slippery one, they still hadn't caught him and now he was starting to wonder what happened if they didn't.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05 – Working partners**

It took Ray and Ben four weeks to track down and capture Drake, by this time the RCMP weren't too satisfied with Ben, but his father's best friend Buck Frobisher understood his motives and helped Ben to get a good position with the Canadian Consulate as a liaison. He had started this job after Drake was behind bars and one day Ray needed his help in a case so he came to talk to him at the Consulate.

Ray walked up to Fraser and started to talk to him, but Fraser didn't answer, he was standing guard outside the Consulate and until his shift was over he wasn't allowed to move. Diefenbaker sat by his side, although the dog got up and greeted Ray "Hello Dief, what about this guy" he pointed up to Ben "Can you believe that they pay him to stay like that all day" Dief let out a bark to let him know he understood.

As the bells of the church across the street rang Ben relaxed somewhat and stepped out of his post "Are we going?" he asked Ray and went to the car. "So, where are we off to?" he asked as they both sat in the car.

"Other side of town, the really dodge part, even worse than where you're living" Ray quickly glanced at him "I still can't believe you want to live there Benny"

"It's perfectly alright place to live in Ray, it's simple and I've got a window to the fire escape so Dief" he barked as he recognized the sound of his name "As I said Dief can jump out when he wants to" Ben had explained that to Ray a few times lately.

"That reminds me, I've got a permit and a collar for Dief" he nodded towards the glove compartment. "It's in there" Dief made a sound of dislike "I know buddy" Ray said without turning his head "But if you don't want the dog catchers to catch you you have to wear it"

Ben took it out and it said all the right things "How did you manage this"

"Oh a bit of this and that, there were no real permit to get for a half wolf" Ray confessed.

The guys got out of the car and looked around for clues and true to his character Ben bent down to look more closely at a footprint. He dipped his finger and tasted the mud.

"Oh" Ray winched "I wish you'd stop doing that?"

"But there's so much information you can get out of it" Ben said and stood straight up "I can tell that this person has been close to the water, but the salty taste"

"The harbor maybe?" Ray asked.

"No, more likely the lake" Ben said calmly.

"Let's go" Ray said and got into the car.

By the end of the week Ray had caught the bad guy of course with the help of Ben and Diefenbaker. He felt bad for using Ben, but Ben thought it was OK, as long as it didn't interfere with his work at the Consulate.

Ben and Ray had taken as habit to spend the weekends together if nothing else happened, but whatever happened it was always Sunday dinner after church in the Vecchio house. Ma Vecchio had been thrilled to meet Ben again and she loved fussing over him, making him food packages for later in the week. Ray's older sister Sofia had married and moved out but came for dinner on Sundays with her family. His younger sister Francesca still lived at home and she had taken a shine to Ben. She always tried to get a seat opposite him and when she managed(her niece and nephew also wanted to be close to hear stories told by Ben) she kicked of her shoes and ran her feet up and down Ben's legs. It looked like it did nothing to Ben, but it did. He didn't know if he'd respond to the invitation.

This Sunday was almost the same, although Ray had been called into work, usually Ben tagged along but the family had protested as it was in the middle of the meal. Now Ben and Dief were to leave for home and Ben stood in the door putting his leather jacket on.

"Why don't I walk you a bit" Francesca said and put her coat on too. She didn't take any consideration to Ben's protests about her walking home alone. When they were safely away from the house she boldly put her arm under Ben's and snuggled close.

"I really don't feel safe having you walking home on your own" Ben turned his head and looked at her "I much rather walk you back now and then go on myself" he added.

"Why don't you relax Ben" Francesca said and stopped and turned so she was face to face with him "What are you afraid of? Ray?" she asked "I can take care of Ray" she said with a soft voice, her lips not far from Ben's. She slipped her hands up his neck.

Francesca was a very attractive woman and Ben had a hard time to resist her. He put his hands on her cheeks and with hesitation he kissed her softly. As they broke the kiss Ben looked her in the eyes and what he saw he had only seen once before in his life and that had been what he shared with Margret.

They arrived in the neighbor hood where Ben's apartment was. Francesca had been to Ben's place a couple of times, well she had driven by in the hope of him coming out of the door so she could offer him a ride. She didn't mind it wasn't the nicest neighbor hood. She took Ben's hand and looked up at him "Invite me for coffee" she simply said.

Ben knew he'd never come out of this alive if Ray found out, but he couldn't resist her, even less now when he had tasted her soft lips. They had had a soft taste of strawberry, probably from her lip gloss. "I... sure, let's go" he said and they walked inside.

"Is that working?" Francesca nodded towards the fireplace where Diefenbaker had laid down in front.

"Sure" Ben said and walked over "I can make a fire if you like" it had been a bit chilly outside, the spring wasn't here just yet.

"Mmm" Francesca said and saw some pillows in the worn down sofa. She took them and put them on the floor to sit on.

When the fire was going and the coffee done Ben handed Francesca a cup "Be careful, it's hot" he put the can with the rest of the coffee close to the fire to keep it warm. Easily he sat down on the floor. He pulled one knee up and rested his arm on it. Ben felt comfortable with the silence but it was strange not to hear Francesca talk.

Francesca looked into the fire "It's magic, don't you think?" she glanced at Ben "I've always liked a nice fire. John hated them"

"John?" Ben asked.

"My ex husband" she said "I thought Ray would have told you about the sleesebag"

"He's never mentioned any sleesebag or any John" Ben said truthfully.

"Well he was the nicest man I had ever met" she looked at him "That's beside you I mean, but again I hadn't really met you by then, only as a young boy who probably was irritated with me hanging around when you came to visit Ray at the motel"

Ben smiled at her "I was never irritated with you, that was only Ray's talking. I liked having both you and Sophia around"

"That might have been so, but back to the story" she had never felt comfortable to tell it to anyone but the therapist she had been seeing for six months after the annulment "We married when I was only 19, I was in love and thought the world of him. John was the same age as Ray and really handsome" she sipped her coffee "It didn't take more than a month before he started to change. He didn't like that I talked to my friends, even less when I went out to meet them. He turned into an insane jealous person and..." she stopped.

Ben saw the tears forming in her eyes. "You don't have to tell" he said and moved closer to her. He put his cup down behind the pillows and pulled Francesca into his arms. She started sobbing "Shh, it's alright Francesca" he said softly.

She looked up at him and saw total safety in his eyes, she knew Ben would never hit her, or any woman at all. "He hit me you know" she said "Not so bad at first, but when I couldn't come to the house for Sunday dinner it had turned really bad. Ma and Ray helped me to report him and Ma was really great how she fixed with an annulment at the church"

Ben had no words to say, what a man could ever hit a woman? He kissed her softly on the forehead and held her close.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


End file.
